Wallboard such as sheet rock or paneling is usually nailed onto the wall studs or onto an existing wall. In order to properly position the wallboard it must be lifted upward into abutting relationship with the next adjacent sheet. For instance, if the wallboards are installed one above the other, the lower board must be elevated to a position tightly against the upper board so that the seam can be properly dressed. When installing the wallboard in the stand-up position the wallboard must be lifted until it abuts the ceiling so that the juncture between the board and the ceiling can be dressed.
In the past a tool has been provided for lifting the board. Usually the tool has comprised a lever mounted on a base such that when one end of the lever is placed under the board and the other end is pushed down by the foot the board is lifted to the position desired. However, upward pressure must be kept on the lever to hold the board in the proper position until it can be nailed. Usually, two people are required to install the boards since one must keep pressure on the lever while the other nails the board.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a jack that can be used not only to lift the board but also to hold the board in the proper position while it is being nailed without further manipulation by the installer.